The Earth dragon slayer
by Dragolian The Fire Dragon
Summary: There is a new dragon slayer and he's Gajeel's brother? read to find out how this is possible


**The Earth Dragon slayer**

**Hey guys I'm here with a new story. Now for this story I'm only taking TWO oc's. Also this story has a surprising twist one you may never see coming. Okay story time.**

It was a beautiful day in magnolia. The birds were singing, children were playing, and a giant vortex opened up in the sky sending the city into chaos. Luckily there was one person that was able to handle the situation. Unfortunately he was busy so someone at fairy tail will have to handle the situation.

**Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Everyone at the guild was in an uproar trying to find the solution to the problem outside. Natsu decided to burn it, Gray wanted to freeze it, Elfman just said that whatever caused this should come out and fight like a man, and the master was trying to think of a course of action.

While all of this was happening Happy heard something weird from the sky. "guys I think something is heading this way." Happy said flying towards a window. Everyone looked up and went outside to see a body fall from the vortex as it was closing.

When the body got closer it looked to be that of a teenager and was not slowing down "Catch me! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!" it said as it kept falling until it landed on Gajeel knocking both people out at the same time.

"well that happened" the master said looking at the car sized crater

**5 hours later**

Everyone was gathered near the medical ward in the guild hall. Both Wendy and Mirajane were trying to heal Gajeel and the mysterious boy who fell from the sky.

"Looks like broken ribs" Mira said

"There may also be some Contusions" Wendy added

"What now?" Mira asked

"Just give it some time to heal" Wendy finished as she and Mirajane left the ward.

"So now what" someone said from the back of the room

"Just give them some time to heal" Wendy said loud enough for everyone to heal

"Give who some time to heal" the boy said as he stood outside the door. "How did you heal so fast" Wendy asked shocked "meh, I'm a fast healer" the boy said plainly "you were in there for 5 hours" Lucy said "oh. Well I guess I was asleep" the boy said as everyone fell down "what I say" the boy asked again.

**At the master's office/room**

"So what's your name child" Makarov asked the mysterious boy "My name is Marcus sir" Marcus said politely "okay, so how did you fall out of the sky?" Makarov asked a little intrigued on what is answer might be "I tried to cast a teleport spell, but as you can see it failed" Marcus said a little embarrassed. "So why did you teleport here of all places?" the Master asked a little confused "I came here to find my brother, I heard he was a member here" Marcus said "well do you know his name?" Makarov asked. "Yup his name is Gajeel" Marcus said as Makarov looked at him shocked "BUT YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Makarov yelled. This was true though, Marcus was 6`1 and was African-American with curly black hair. "I know but my mom was married to his dad" Marcus said "But child he was raised by a dragon his whole life" Makarov said "yeah my mom was the earth dragon Gaia" Marcus said with a straight face "you mean to tell me you're a dragon slayer!?" Makarov said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well can I join the guild?" Marcus asked "very well, which color do you want and where?" Makarov asked "Dark Brown on my left shoulder" Marcus said as he stuck his arm and Makarov stamped his arm.

"Welcome to fairy tail my boy" Makarov said giving his newest members a smile

**Dragolian: Okay that's my first chapter**

**Natsu: why wasn't I in the chapter? **

**Dragolian: because I didn't feel like it. Besides you're not the main character right now.**

**Natsu: okay I'll give you that, but why are you called a fire dragon**

**Dragolian: that's just a nickname I have because of my deviant art account**

**Natsu: oh you mean you don't know Igneel **

**Dragolian: nope but you guys can check my art at .com. later guys.**


End file.
